Examenes finales HrD
by Kawaii Susuwatari
Summary: 6º Capitulo. Draco comienza a desvelar algunos porqués que rondaban la cabeza de Hermione ante una situacion tan extraña, pero el precio a pagar por ese conocimiento, puede que sea muy alto. Lenguaje Explicito.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

Era curioso como a finales de curso, a pesar de acercarse la plenitud del verano, los últimos exámenes y con ellos las últimas noches en vela, siempre traían del brazo al mal tiempo. El lloviznar, que hacia suaves repiqueteos en los cristales de todas y cada una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, y tras el paso tiempo se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta, era amortiguado por la densa piedra al desnudo que velaba por la integridad de la estancia. Pero poco importaba, ya tenia decidido y aceptado pasar la noche prácticamente entera entre los libros...

Y, aunque aun no lo sabia, también con ella.

Bufó levemente apartando algunos mechones rebeldes de su áurea cabellera, retirándolos hacia atrás con el resto en un gesto de autoafirmación a la vez que sesgaba los ojos en una mueca de superioridad. Muy a su pesar, además de no ser vista, o mas bien el propio Draco diría que "disfrutada" por los pocos presentes, pronto quedo truncada ante la llegada de su forzosa y nocturna acompañante.

De rasgos finos y algo ovalados, de los que solo sus mejillas redondeadas resaltaban por su casi perenne cariz sonrosado, su túnica apenas le hacia justicia a ese cuerpo que llevaba ya unos años tomando una llamativa sinuosidad, cubierto por el calido abrazo del algodón... Por unos instantes su naturaleza le jugo una mala pasada, enturbiando su mente. Entorno los ojos y dejo que su vista se nublase a medio camino del sopor y la fantasía, pensó envidioso en dicha tela y lo que podría haber debajo...

Pero tenía cosas bastante menos interesantes en las que enfangar sus pensamientos, por alguna irónica y muy desagradable razón, que sin duda achacaba a su funesto padre y posiblemente interés de pasar mas días sin tenerle en casa, en comandita con la profesora McGonnagan habían decidido unilateralmente que alguien de su talla no podía obtener esa calificación tan paupérrima en Transformación, por lo que a pesar de todo, le engrilletaron la tarea de mejorar su nota final de 5º curso…

Que además de esto, se hayan permitido la pesada broma de conseguir que Hermione haga de practicante con el, posiblemente a lo largo de los primeros años le hubiese supuesto algo mas que una ulcera y la defunción de su creído status social, pero los años no pasan en vano. Hermione era ahora en 5º curso una tibia belleza de piel pálida, rasgos de quizás un toque algo infantil, y una turbulenta cascada de pelo en un crepitante tono castaño.

Sujetando contra, según lo que a sus oídos había llegado, su pequeño pero firme y turgente busto unos tomos de Transformación que yacían gustosos bajo el abrazo de sus manos, a su llegada hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza. Sin llegar a realizar ningún sonido, movió la boca en un silencioso "hola" que al terminar dejo sus, clareados por el excesivo paso del tiempo en dependencias similares a esta, labios en una sonrisa.

No le fue necesario hacer de tripas corazón, ni siquiera necesito hacer uso de una falsa cortesía o conducta hipócrita tan arraigada en su sangre. Cuando escucho sus silenciosos pasos por la estancia, encaminándose a donde el se encontraba, tras devolverle una sonrisa similar le cedió uno de los asientos al lado de los cuales estaban varios grupos de libros y material de estudio, iluminados por una titilante luz que emitía la cimbreante llama sobre un sencillo candil en la alargada repisa de la mesita, repetido en todas las demás de la amplia estancia donde más bien pocos estaban encendidos haciendo compañía a otros tantos escasos alumnos.

-He oído que esta parte del examen, en realidad la tenias aprobada…- Musitó con la misma suavidad con la que depositaba los tomos al lado de donde iba a sentarse.

-…-

Suspiro tras recogerse puntillosamente el vuelo de la túnica y sentarse, girando la cabeza para mirarle. -…Así que, supongo que has vuelto a meterte en algún problema- Antes de darle tiempo ni tan siquiera a responder.

Gesticulo con una mano, quitándole importancia a su último comentario, aprovechando ese mismo gesto para mover el pelo que evitaba que sus ojos de profundo color café mirasen directamente a los de Draco, y acompañarlos de un gesto casi insultantemente condescendiente. -De todas formas, tranquilo, no es asunto mió… Yo también sacare beneficio de esto, no esperaba obtener unas "practicas" para el profesorado, prácticamente en el cenit del quinto curso!-

Entrecerró los ojos en signo de sincera alegría por "usarle" a el como instrumento para sus propósitos. No pudo evitar sonreír a la par que ella, más que para devolverle el gesto, por la simple idea de pensar que, en términos mas retorcidos, eso solía ser lo que delimitaba su quehacer diario.

-Bueno…- Tomo aire y evito que ella continuase hablando más de la cuenta -…Tal y como dices, no es asunto tuyo.- Sonó tajante, para evitar de forma preventiva comentarios similares a posteriori. -Habría podido yo solo tranquilamente de no ser porque mi padre parece estar "disfrutando" demasiado de estos últimos días antes de mi regreso… Y quiere alargar sus vacaciones.-

Cada parte de su alegato estuvo acompañado de varios gestos que claramente tenían connotaciones a la actitud no tan secreta de su padre por dejarse caer siempre que le era posible en placeres carnales, gestos los cuales produjeron una mirada fruncida de desaprobación por parte de Hermione, a pesar de lo cual, no pudo terminar de borrar por completo la sonrisa de su cara.

Por unos instantes recordó como efectivamente entre sus propias amigas se había hablado de ese asunto… Y las noches vacías de compañía y llenas de soledad en las que su cuerpo tembló bajo el poder de sus propias manos y un uso muy particular de su varita, con el apuesto padre de Draco en su calenturienta mente, recorriendo cada rincón de su sedosa y blanquecina piel, en mucha ocasiones perlada de pasional sudor.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO PRIMERO**

* * *

Aqui os dejo el 1º episodio del 1º fic que cuelgo, por recomendacion de un amigo... Asique espero que todo salga bien y tener alguna review! Si veo que va por buen camino, seguire adelante con la historia... Disfrutarla. 


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen del capitulo anterior:

Draco ha sido prácticamente obligado a repetir un examen de Transformación que en realidad ya tenia aprobado, únicamente para que su padre pueda seguir gozando, y nunca mejor dicho, de la ausencia de su vástago por la casa.

Para más inri, han encomendado a Hermione, que ya esta pensando en que cuando acabe los cursos que le quedan, intentara ser una docente más del centro, la tarea de ayudarle a mejorar su nota.

La situación se enrarece cuando Hermione siente por unos tan angustiosos como placenteros instantes, renacer su deseo onírico mas repetido durante noches y noches… Draco la trae de vuelta a la zona más oscura de su mente los placeres íntimos que obtiene entre húmedas fantasías con Lucius.

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

La presencia junto a ella de un Draco algo mas crecido, le hizo representar en su mente una función privada que repetía habitualmente al caer el Sol…

Para Hermione el tiempo comenzó a deformarse, deteniendo casi por completo su avance en todo su derredor. Un cada vez más profundo velo oscuro, suave y que amortiguaba todo lo que la rodeaba se hizo cargo de su mente, que no tardo demasiado en vivificar fantasías hasta una claridad casi cristalina…

Fantasear con encontrarse envuelta en vaporosas vestiduras, para repentinamente dentro su cuarto, con el símil de un repentino golpe de viento abriendo de par en par su ventana, incluso… Con la posibilidad de masturbarse en la angosta oscuridad de su dormitorio para que el la viera...

Fue algo que vino a la mente de Hermione forma completamente repentina, como una idea mas, pero extrañamente esta se quedo mas tiempo grabada en su mente… Y durante lo que en realidad fueron escasos segundos, ella tuvo una eternidad de recuerdos frente al rostro del vástago de los Malfoy…

Cada movimiento que hacia con sus manos, deslizándolas por sus ahora resbaladizos senos, cubiertos de calor y rojez, coronados por unos incipientes pezones ya endurecidos y enhiestos, sobresaliendo para acaparar la atención de sus yemas. Su vientre, brillante mientras dedos untados en su propia saliva corrían por el…

La idea le fascinaba, era un resorte casi automático para su libido. Imaginar a mi Lucius frente a su alcoba, sudando por la fabulosa visión que una apenas púber como ella le ofrecía…

Masturbándose mientras una Hermione incauta y sedienta de placer, se lo daba a solas y sin ninguna prisa en su dormitorio. A medida que la mente se le evadía, las acciones se tornaban más fidedignas, como si no tuviese ningún control sobre ellas.

Siguió recordando como sus manos se habían deslizado tantas veces hacia abajo de forma instintiva, ante el constante reclamo de su sexo palpitante… Sus manos con esos arteros dedos jugando alrededor de unos labios carnosos e hinchados, su respiración se agitaba, necesitaba más aire, llenando los pulmones de un aire denso que parecía obnubilarla, como una droga.

Torció una fingida tos para evitar un suspiro cuando a favor de su imaginación cruzo las piernas bajo la túnica en un intento de cerrar el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba sobreviniéndola, a imagen y semejanza de las que obtenía al llegar el instante cuando por fin la yema de uno de sus dedos rozaba el clítoris, mientras continuaba su avance para abrir mi hambrienta gruta, mi mente se disparo.

Tenía un deseo animal, carnal, la idea de ser poseída por aquel hombre hizo que comenzase a rezumar sus propios jugos, mezclados con el sudor que cubría sus piernas separadas, la sensación contraria del ardiente calor de mi interior, con la brisa nocturna que ahora me parecía casi helada… Extraños placeres…

… Por suerte un comentario casi en tono de blasfemia, musitada por parte de Draco, la saco de ese peligroso ensimismamiento.

-Acabare por explotar si no encuentro alguna estúpida manera de mejorar al menos un punto mi nota.- Prácticamente escupía las palabras por su desidia.

-Y cuando lo haga… Daré buena cuenta de que se note mi presencia en casa… Vaya que si lo haré!-

La miro por un instante, posiblemente la temblorosa luz evito que viera el rostro parcialmente desencajado de Hermione que regresaba a la realidad.

-Necesito refrescarme, voy a beber un poco de agua, este asqueroso bochorno no desaparece ni siquiera con lo que esta diluviando ahí fuera…- Mientras apretaba por un instante los dientes a la vez que se incorporaba perezosamente de su ciertamente incómodo asiento.

El joven desapareció aun mascullando para el cuello de sus ropajes en dirección a los baños, mientras Hermione notaba el grato frescor de notar su temperatura descender hasta cierta normalidad, al igual que su respiración dejaba de necesitar ser contenida por su férreo autocontrol. Nada mejor que ponerse manos a la obra con su tarea encomendada para terminar de expulsar las anteriores imágenes, que por otra parte al ruido del reloj se percato del detalle de la hora en la que habitualmente se otorgaba todo el placer y amor propio que su imaginación necesitase…

Sonrió por el uso una vez mas de su objetiva lógica para discernir el porque del extraño suceso que acababa de… Gozar? Sufrir? Pero nuevamente se reafirmo, ya bastaba de dejarse llevar por pensamientos poco propios de la tarea que había venido a cumplir esta noche con Draco.

Pero entro los papeles que Draco tenía sobre su lado de la alargada mesa, fueron precisamente unos con un llamativo exceso de texto lo que atrajeron su atención. Desgraciadamente aun era pronto para que se diese cuenta que ese desvió de intereses por su parte a dichos folios, no seria precisamente la solución…

El porqué, lo encontraría apenas había empezado a pasar su vista por las primeras líneas de lo que parecía ser un escrito.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

* * *

Gracias por las reviews, aunque no hayan sido muchas, supongo que sera porque es el primer capitulo y no tenia por ahora ningun otro fic colgado. A ver si funciona el boca a boca y recibo mas visitas y comentarios.

Pansy me alegro que te parezca una redaccion agradable, me gusta cuidar el uso de las palabras a lo largo de las historias y descripciones, ya se ira notando mas segun añada capitulos.

Silviota quiza justo al reves que la anterior review, te parezca un lenguaje un poco enrevesado, pero me gusta tan sumamente poco repetir palabras, cuando se pueden usar sinonimos o metaforas... Espero que eso no evite que lo sigas leyendo, tratare de igualar la balanza entre fondoy forma del texto.

Montse gracias por agregarme en alertas y favoritos como ya he podido ver, no se si podre actualizar muy pronto, porque suelo pasar bastante tiempo repasando los textos para que queden a mi gusto, quiza por ahora pueda poner uno cada dia o cada dos... Pero ya se vera, ojala cumpla las expectativas creadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Resumen del capitulo anterior:

Hermione por fin esta con Draco, para comenzar la ardua tarea de conseguir que el sibilino Malfoy consiga mejorar su nota para complacer los extraños planes de su padre, hacia el cual ella siente una mas que hipnótica atracción.

Apenas saludo al Slytherin, y no pudo evitar que la cargada y tormentosa atmósfera que les rodeaba diese paso a una breve pero poderosamente intensa fantasía con Lucius, que a decir verdad se solía repetir en muchas de sus solitarias y acaloradas noches. Por suerte Draco esta demasiado frustrado al sentirse encerrado allí dentro, con la presencia de la extrañamente atractiva sabelotodo, y no se percata de ese "pequeño" detalle.

Draco se ha levantado y alejado de la estancia, para evitar cargarse mas de la cuenta, pensando que es mejor evitar que Hermione "goce" de verle entre la espada y la pared de los estudios, así que ahora nuevamente sola, y cuando la frialdad había retomado su lugar en la mente de ella, algo entre los supuestos apuntes y estudios de Malfoy, llama su atención.

**CAPITULO TERCERO**

Los folios no parecían tener un orden concreto, pero a diferencia del resto de apuntes, la letra era mucho más pulcra. Se inclino sobre la silla, y con la mano deslizo los papeles situados encima de estos para acercarlos, giro la muñeca para ponerlos en el sentido correcto de la lectura y dejando su cabeza apoyada en su otra mano, con el codo sobre la maciza madera de la mesa, comenzó a leer.

Sus cabellos rizados caían como hojas marrones en otoño, suavemente por delante de su nívea cara, en la que pronto sus ojos amarronados se abrieron de par en par, a símil de su boca por la sorpresa de discernir que era lo que ella estaba leyendo. Draco había pasado las horas muertas… No tan muertas. El texto que se presentaba frente a la joven muchacha no era otra cosa sino un intenso comienzo de un relato erótico escrito de la mano del propio Malfoy.

Tragó saliva y no pudo evitar mirar instintivamente hacia detrás de ella, como si al darse cuenta de la temática del escrito, el resto de la sala sabría también la tórrida lectura a la que estaba dedicando su tiempo. La biblioteca seguía prácticamente igual de sombría y silenciosa, la noche avanzaba y con ella el cansancio del resto de alumnos presentes allí, que cada vez eran menos.

Giro un poco mas aun la cabeza, sesgando sus ojos para llegar hasta el pasillo que daba a los baños y cerciorarse que Draco aun no regresaba, tan complacida por el resultado positivo de sus pesquisas como nerviosa por poder tratar de leer un poco mas, acerco unos centímetros la silla hacia la mesa, y acabo por recoger los folios entre sus algo temblorosas manos, haciendo que su velocidad de lectura saltase párrafos enteros en busca de algo… Más interesante.

…

_"Su rostro enrojecido podía bien pensarse que se debía al alcohol. Se movía inquieta, lentamente por el salón donde, minutos antes, su nuevo dueño la había dejado mientras se retiraba ha hacer negocios con sus congéneres."_

…

El relato tenia un titulo inversamente corto a lo que permitía imaginarse que debía contener. Se titulaba "CUERO" y bajo esta palabra, comenzaba el trajín de los párrafos mostrando una historia que ahora no era lo mas importante… Solo deseaba saber como liberaba y por tanto veía Draco el amor… O el sexo. Su corazón cabalgaba aun mas veloz que sus ojos sobre las líneas en busca de alguna muestra de esa visión, mientras no podía evitar moverse nerviosa sobre el asiento, a la vez que mordía impaciente su finamente perfilado labio inferior.

…

_"Pero el suave caminar del vástago no les dirigió a ambos hacia las afueras del castillo donde se festejaba el para ella desconocido evento, sino que se detuvo frente a la lustrada barandilla de madera maciza, oscurecida por el tiempo y un brillante barniz que la recubría. Acarició la bellamente tallada flor de lis que coronaba el final del pasamanos y con un gesto de sus ojos, entornándolos en dirección a las escaleras, la indico que subiera delante de ella."_

…

Tenia la sensación de estar cerca, directamente pasó el folio al completo a pesar que la narrativa era tan suave como un látigo de seda chasqueando sobre sus más profundos anhelos. No encontraba diálogos, no encontraba letras escritas en mayor tamaño que la dejasen reconocer quizás, solo quizás, algún grito o gemido a través del que guiarse.

…

_"Dio un paso a la derecha según se giraba para mirar con los ojos enturbiados hacia la mesa donde se encontraba una amplia exposición de bebidas y comida, extrañamente todas ellas intactas. Pero ese movimiento le produjo un latigazo de amargo placer al que aun no había logrado acostumbrarse, producido por el movimiento de una pareja de perlas, redondas y pulimentadas, cosidas al interior de su prenda mas intima, tejida en negro cuero. Estas bolas, que se deslizaban y resbalaban con facilidad por los néctares que desde su sexo poco a poco fluían, se internaban y rozaban de forma continua la zona mas sensible de su ser, mientras el cuero pegado inerte casi como una segunda piel, igual ya de calido que esta, impedía que nada escapase de su tórrido abrazo, dejando literalmente hundida bajo las voluptuosas aguas su hinchada gruta."_

…

Tembló. Un terrible escalofrió recorrió de principio a fin su cuerpo con tal visión que palabras tan bien situadas la permitían casi tocar. El hormigueo llego hasta sus pies, y volvió a subir, deteniéndose a la altura de la cara interna de sus suaves muslos, lo que hacia que ya no supiese como situar sus piernas bajo la mesa. Cuando esa sensación termino de regresar hasta su cabeza, se acumulo en su boca y escapo en un interminable y entrecortado suspiro, tratando de evitar que entre sus temblorosos labios saliese un sonido demasiado alto…

Pero cuando realmente gritó, de forma aguda al verse sobresaltada por algo que no percibiço al estar completamente absorta en tamaña lectura, dando un salvaje respingo como si tuviese un resorte bajo la silla, fué al escuchar la voz de Draco en un tono áspero al ver que andaba hurgando entre sus "anotaciones"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TERCERO**

* * *

Bueno, aun no tengo muchas reviews, pero si bastantes visitas, ya algo mas de 300, y lo agradezco!. He visto que hay bastantes coincidencias de opiniones sobre mi forma de escribir, tanto por la tematica, como por las palabras que uso... Pero nose, supongo que en parte mas que por usar un lenguaje dificil o rebuscado, tambien tiene mucho que ver que unos y otros estemos a distintos lados del oceano, para mi hay igualmente muchos terminos que me cuesta discernir lo que significan, pero el propio contexto de la historia, me suele dar la solucion.

Yira, lo de los nombres de los personajes, es porque no me gusta cuando yo leo los relatos de otras personas, encontrarme a cada frase una y otra vez sus nombres... Acabaran con ellos desgastados! Y bueno, hasta ahora pense que no habia mucho problema para saber quien es quien, pero revisare los proximos capitulos de cara a que si hay alguna duda, poner el nombre de quien esta diciendo o haciendo algo.

Silviota... No esperaras que revele cuales son mis intenciones y las de Hermione, verdad? Por ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no tratar de esperar algo en particular, porque el argumento esta ya completamente definido y es mucho mas retorcido que eso!

Sakura, efectivamente en este fiction, Hermione tiene fantasias con Lucius, posiblemente porque no deja de ser lo antagonico a lo que ella desea ser en un futuro. Y siempre se ha dicho, que los polos opuestos... Se atraen! De todas formas, ya se vera cuando dejan de ser sueños o fantasias, para hacerse... Realidad. Por otra parte, lo que comentas del Ratio de edad donde deberia ponerlo, no te lo negare, efectivamente deberia estar en la seccion de adultos, pero sinceramente, alli apenas hay 50 paginas, en T hay mas de 100! Creo que esta claro donde hay mas movimiento, y por tanto mas posibilidades de que se lea mi relato y obtener respuestas. De todas formas, por eso aparece LENGUAJE EXPLICITO dentro de la preview de mi historia.

Vivis, gracias por lo de la originalidad, por aqui casi todo esta ya inventado o fantaseado, y es algo que se agradece conseguir escribir algo distinto! En cuanto a lo del lenguaje, mas menos es lo mismo que comente arriba, me gusta que los textos que escribo queden ricos, floridos y bien presentados, quiza es cierto que no todo el mundo conoce ciertos significados o usos de algunas palabras, pero creo que cada parrafo es bastante claro para sacar lo que quieren decir. De todas formas, otra posibilidad, es que las palabras que no entendais, en vez de buscarlas en un frio diccionario de la lengua española, me las dejeis en las reviews, yo os dare el significado, y ademas algun comentario sobre porque esa palabra y no otra.

Y a todos los que lo han leido pero no han dejado ningun comentario, gracias denuevo de todas formas, solo os pido el favor de que se lo digais a vuestros conocidos para que se pasen por aqui, y tal vez asi de uno a otro y de otro al siguiente, me lleguen mas lecturas y comentarios que sirvan de ayuda a los proximos capitulos.


	4. Chapter 4

Resumen del capitulo anterior.

En la momentánea soledad recuperada por Hermione cuando Malfoy decide retirarse a refrescar su mente y su garganta, la muchacha parece hacer justo lo contrario. Curiosa de saber que eran ciertos escritos especialmente cuidados que Draco mantenía entre sus apuntes, descubre con tanta sorpresa como tibieza en su cuerpo, que se trata de un relato erótico.

Tras devorar la mayor parte de los párrafos sin apenas detenerse a pensar que podía ser descubierta en cualquier momento, consigue alcanzar con la vista una de las escenas tórridas del escrito de Draco. Esto la hace retomar fieramente en su mente la fantasía vivida en momentos anteriores, y todo este torbellino de lujuriosas sensaciones llega a ella justo cuando Malfoy regresa…

Descubierta en su furtiva lectura, no tiene demasiadas opciones para conseguir crear una excusa lo suficientemente buena a los ojos del suspicaz muchacho.

**CAPITULO CUARTO**

-Granger… Que andas?-

Su voz sonó áspera cuando la espetó con la pregunta, mientras apartaba nuevamente su silla para sentarse junto a Hermione.

-…Que? Yo?-

No había una "mejor" opción entre todas las que en apenas unos segundos pudo barajar, pero la de dejar velozmente frente a las narices de Draco las hojas que había secuestrado temporalmente, no era precisamente una de las menos malas.

-No me gusta que revises así por así mis apuntes, vale?-

Entornó los ojos rapiñando de junto a ella los folios.

-…Si querías saber por que punto me encontraba de Transformación, podrías esperar un…-

La frase dejo de tener sentido cuando Draco reconoció casi instantáneamente lo que estaba leyendo Hermione, que no era precisamente, sus apuntes en la dichosa materia sobre la que tenía que mejorar la nota.

-Fue… Fue sin querer, si… Yo, yo en realidad estaba buscando eso, tus apuntes, para ver por donde podía ampliar con los míos….-

Aprovecho a decir tan rápido como pudo, usando para si el propio comentario del joven.

-Mal… Maldita sangre sucia que demonios has estado haciendo!-

Fue uno de esos gritos apenas susurrados entre dientes, que condensan toda la más que rabia, principio de vergüenza de Draco por haber sido tan poco cuidadoso con algo tan personal. Algo de rojez, que podría atribuir a la congestión por el enfado asomo por debajo de esos ojos grises que miraban sesgados y asesinos a Hermione.

-Yo lo siento de verdad, es que esa no era mi intención… Vi que tenías algo escrito así de forma cuidada, y pensé… Bueno, pensé que serian apuntes a limpio o algo así! Tampoco es para tanto, si escribes de esas cosas… Será porque quieres que tarde o temprano alguien lo lea, no?-

Concluyo la gryffindor sin demasiada convicción en sus propias palabras. El texto le había encantado, y cuando ella misma pensó en el calificativo de "encantado" su psique la reprendió por mentir y no usar uno mas adecuado como "calentado" aunque fuesen diálogos que quedarían en su cabeza. Lo siguiente en su explicación fue una, sino disculpa, si al menos intento de calmar los ánimos.

-Además… Bueno, yo creo que escribes muy bien. Quiero decir… Lo poco que leí… Está muy correcto de ortografía y eso.-

Los ojos inquisidores de Draco eran demasiado para la pobre muchacha, que apenas había tenido tiempo de reponerse ni de la escena leída ni de su anterior fantasía. Hermione noto como a pesar de las duras palabras del pequeño, o ya no tan pequeño, Malfoy, estas empezaban a quedar amortiguadas, cuando se perdía, precisamente, en esos ojos que la fulminaban cada vez que trataba de plantarles cara.

Pero en esta ocasión, no era porque la mirada la fuera molesta. Esos ojos grises entornados y llenos de furia por meter las narices donde no debía, tenían algo en el fondo de ellos que la invitaba a caer dentro del pozo de esa mirada, a la vez que entre sus piernas, su sexo hinchado y húmedo tras el "maltrato" sufrido en la ultima hora, clamaba por atraer la atención de sus propias manos para calmarse.

Se agito nuevamente sobre la silla y Draco, que no era al menos completamente estúpido, cambio radicalmente su expresión por una media sonrisa cargada de sorna, según se acomodaba intencionadamente cerca del ahora caluroso cuerpo de Hermione.

-Así que… La ortografía.-

Bufo con superioridad, retirando nuevamente un rebelde mechón de pelo rubio que se desprendía fugaz por su flequillo.

-Creo que la ortografía no te ha dejado en este estado, Granger…-

Mientras ella movía la boca sin llegar a articular palabra, Draco movió un poco mas su asiento hacia ella, rozando aun por encima de las túnicas de ambos, la pierna de ella, a lo que reacciono con un pequeño saltito, como si una corriente eléctrica se produjese cada vez que se tocaban. Y efectivamente eso era lo que pasaba. Su tensión acumulada era demasiada para mantenerse impávida ante el contacto con Malfoy.

Acababa de tener una fantasía con su padre nada más verle, y después había vuelto a ponerse… Cachonda al leer ese sucio pero delicioso pasaje del egocéntrico Malfoy, como podía estarle pasando algo así? Estaba fuera de todo contexto y razón, y esto solía ponerla nerviosa… Lo cual no era precisamente lo más adecuado. Cachonda… Se había puesto cachonda…

Casi se le escapa una sonrisa de autosatisfacción primitiva al aceptar su estado, recordando las veces que frente al espejo en plena desnudez, agitando su cuerpo muy lenta y rítmicamente, se miraba embelesada, pronunciando esa palabra que, pese a sonar antigua, seguía teniendo un aroma a prohibido.

-Te ha gustado lo que leías? Estas demasiado… Callada para lo que hablas normalmente, no se como tomarme eso.-

Hermione rezaba porque desapareciese esa estúpida, asquerosa… Y atrayente media sonrisa de superioridad que estaba enclavada en los labios de Malfoy a cada frase que decía, en un tono aterciopeladamente peligroso, apenas eran susurros calidos y punzantes según inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el de ella para que no se perdiese un solo matiz de sus comentarios.

-… Deja de decir tonterías, y saca los verdaderos apuntes quitando esa cosa de delan…te…-

Draco pausó deliberadamente la frase de Hermione al dejar finalmente su mano posada suavemente sobre la túnica de ella, a la altura del muslo que tenia mas cerca, prácticamente a su entera disposición. Su defensivo y rápido gesto de cruzar ambas, no fue fructífero. Malfoy apenas tubo que alargar unos centímetros mas sus dedos para volver a dejar ese comienzo de caricia, el cual a pesar de darse a través de la túnica y su uniforme que estaba debajo, era prácticamente como si tanta capa de ropa fuera inútil frente a las yemas de sus dedos que la derretían a su paso.

Lo peor fue que su boca se entreabrió tanto por el contacto de la mano del muchacho como por sentir su sexo apretándose entre los muslos, al cruzar las piernas, y con esto hacer que sus propios néctares de excitación se pegasen alrededor de su ropa interior, dándole una agridulce sensación de encontrarse completamente empapada.

-Seguro que no prefieres, no se… Repasar estos primero? No me sentiré a gusto si no me los… Apruebas, o me das al menos tu visto bueno.-

Era una macabra forma de torturan a Hermione lo que estaba manteniendo a Draco con el control de la situación.

-Aunque solo tendría que fijarme en tu estado… Para saber que te ha gustado, posiblemente mas de la cuenta, eh Granger?-

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, a la que nadie de los indeseables que quedaban en la biblioteca dijo nada, pues apenas estaba esa pareja de estudiantes y dos mas desperdigados por el resto de la estancia, y apretó un poco mas el muslo de Hermione.

-Vamos Granger, crees que solo tu sabes todo de todo? Pues te diré que yo se todo de todos… Y tú no eres una excepción. Si hasta ahora no he contado nada a nadie, es porque tus aficiones nocturnas casi me daban asco solo de que llegasen a mis oídos, sabes? Deberías ser un poco más cuidadosa.-

Ahora si que se abrió de par en par la boca de la pobre Hermione. No se podía creer que nada ni nadie supiese de sus escarceos amorosos entre fantasías, y lo peor era que eso significaba que alguien mas había visto u oído algo… Pero quien? Desgraciadamente ahora, no tenía demasiadas facilidades para poner en funcionamiento su mente. La habilidosa mano de Draco había prácticamente deshecho el nudo de carne con el que ella había retorcido sus piernas... Y empujaban la exigua tela de la túnica hacia dentro, amenazando con poner más presión aun sobre la húmeda zona intima de ella.

Miro a los lados casi como pidiendo un mudo auxilio, que obviamente no llego ni llegaría. Estaba descontrolada. No, peor aun, estaba siendo controlada por las malas artes de Malfoy. Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar demasiado bien a esa caricia que en otro momento apenas consideraría superficial, y muy pronto pasaría a tomar el control a cambio de aletargar la mente entre incendiarias sensaciones.

-Que… Que quieres que te diga, que me… Me gusto? Pues, bueno, si-

Tomo aire y carraspeo levemente pues tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-Si que me gusto lo poco que leí… Pero, pero ahora no estamos aquí para eso, Draco… Y... Y además hay mas gente aquí, seria una locura, deberías. Si, deberías controlarte.-

-Acaso ves algo… Que no controle, Granger?-

Su entonación era demasiado turbia, melosa…

-Porque a mi me parece, que tengo todo bajo control… Hasta a ti. Y sabes una cosa? Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero… Me gusta. Y a ti también te esta gustando, niña… No puedes negarlo, parece que tenga mi mano cerca del fuego de una chimenea, lo sabias? Ahora, Hermione, si no quieres que ninguna de tus… Aventuras salgan a la luz, creo que tendrás que empezar por comportarte, y no dejar nada a medias…-

Con su mano libre que reposaba como si nada encima de la mesa, volvió a deslizar lentamente los folios que antes ella había estado leyendo.

-Pe... Pero, ahora? Y… Y que hay de lo que tú necesitas para… Ah!-

Draco la hizo callar, clavando un poco más los dedos por el pliegue de la túnica que daba directamente a su ya casi goteante entrepierna.

-Shh… Aquí no se puede gritar, Hermione… Ahora, lee tranquilamente, que yo te diré lo que necesito, y para que lo necesito. Y con suerte, también te diré lo que necesitas tú…-

Hermione trago saliva y trato de cerrar sus labios algo temblorosos, retomando entre sus manos las paginas, ahora ya ordenadas, del relato escrito por Draco… Iba a ser un "intensísimo" ejercicio de lectura…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO CUARTO**

* * *

Bueno, ante todo y sobretodo, volver a agradecer todas las visitas, que ya casi son 1000, y mas especialmente todas las respuestas que recibo... Que por desgracia, me parecen muy poquitas! Pero intentare seguir llevando el fic adelante.

He tratado de mejorar como se me pidio el tema de las palabras, para que se entienda un poco mejor, y tambien he incluido mas veces los nombres de los protagonistas que salen hasta ahora -Que habra... Bastantes mas- Para que se sepa quien dice o hace cada cosa.

Montse, gracias denuevo por dejarme otra contestacion, por ahora llevo un buen ritmo de actualizaciones, casi una cada dia, pero en fin, que si por lo que sea tardo mas... No dejeis de leerlo para que no se os olvide, eh? Jajajaja.

Sakura, denada por responderte, gracias ati por dejarme otra opinion mas, y encuanto a tu pregunta, como acabas de leer en este cuarto capitulo... Necesitas mas explicaciones? No te dire ni como ni porque o cuando, porque eso es secreto, pero creo que queda claro que lo que tu querias precisamente esta apunto de suceder...

Diviniti, que puedo decir, la primera "cara" conocida, tan agradable de leer como el resto, supongo que si no te pasas por aqui tan amenudo como el resto, ya te avisare por otros medios!

Yuriko... Es una lastima, porque seguro que habiendo dejado este capitulo, que porcierto, hasta ahora es el mas largo con diferencia de los que llevo, en el punto donde lo he dejado... Seguro que me odias mas aun. Pero bueno... Del amor al odio, solo hay un paso no? No hay mas que fijarse en los protagonistas de la historia... Espero que lo que aparece en este capitulo te calme en parte!

Y denuevo a todas las personas que han leido pero no han dejado respuesta, gracias y que espero que os animeis a dejar algun comentario. Seguiremos en contacto!


	5. Chapter 5

Resumen del capítulo anterior.

Hermione no tiene escapatoria, Draco la ha cogido con las defensas bajadas y su ánimo y cuerpo completamente encendido tras leer apenas unas líneas del relato erótico que Malfoy escribía durante las horas muertas que pasaba en la biblioteca.

Ahora, el lugar de estudio esta prácticamente vacío, y las tiránicas ideas del joven, van ser cumplidas por encima de todo, diga lo que diga Granger. La primera de ellas, a modo de calenturiento castigo, será que Hermione relea junto a el, todo el texto que tanto "interés" parecía haber causado en ella… Mientras una de las manos de Draco reposa peligrosamente cerca de su extremadamente sensible y húmedo sexo.

Ella confiaba en que en una estancia tan grande y de acceso público como esa, nada suceda por la posibilidad de que alguien les vea, pero por ahora tiene demasiado trabajo ya con conseguir leer palabra por palabra cada excitante escena de la historia, sin que su libido suba mas aun, pasando a un completo color rojo pasión.

**CAPITULO QUINTO**

Tras la petición… Mas bien era casi una exigencia, de silencio por parte de Malfoy, el grito de Hermione había quedado reducido a apenas un lastimero quejido… O era su forma de gemir de forma silenciosa pero intensamente excitante? Por ahora lo importante era que ya había retomado la lectura, con los ojos rebeldes que no querían seguir pues sabían perfectamente como iba a acabar todo eso.

-En voz alta, por favor… Quiero ver como pones sentimiento a tu lectura, Granger…-

-Eres un monstruo despótico, Draco, aquí no se puede hablar en voz…-

Volvió a notar como la mano la amenazaba con volver a presionar tan sumamente cerca de su nódulo de placer, y trago saliva callándose nuevamente.

-Siempre puedes susurrármelo… Como sobre tu cama, recuerdas?-

Hermione cruzo el rostro de Draco con una furibunda mirada, pero era imposible mantenerla con sus mejillas tan sumamente encendidas de excitación, y esos ojos que brillaban autoridad en esos instantes, así que, únicamente asintió muda, y tomo aliento de forma entrecortada, ese aire que, enfriado por la tormenta exterior, contrastaba con la quemazón de su propia tormenta interna.

Siguió con la lectura en apenas un hilo de voz.

…

"_Poso temerosamente el pie en el suelo tras su incipiente avance hacia la mesa, abrió la boca, coronada por brillantes y rojos labios, para dejar escapar un entrecortado suspiro, que nació en su interior mas como un quejumbroso gemido, al sentir el ya calido nácar pulido atravesar de arriba a abajo su enrojecido botón, hasta quedar placidamente alojada en la entrada de su pegajosa alcoba, que a duras penas pudo disimular."_

…

-Muy bien, Granger… Te gusta ese tipo de ropa interior? O no te di tiempo a llegar a donde explico… Claramente de que se trata?-

Malfoy estaba haciendo leves círculos con la palma de su mano sobre la túnica de Hermione, que bajo esta llevaba la falda corta que le permitía no pasar demasiado calor en estos días pegajosos de verano. Pero ahora esa prenda era un terrible enemigo para Hermione, las caricias de Draco se situaban justo al borde de la costura de la pequeña falda, sobre su muslo en la zona mas interna y suave, demasiado cerca de su sexo, exactamente tan pegajoso y caluroso… Como la noche.

…

"_Casi pudo ver como exhalaba su aire extremadamente cálido, a modo de vaho, y parpadeo de forma veloz varias veces, intentando deshacerse de esa sensación que la apresaba, mientras retomaba fuerzas y conseguía llegar a la encimera de la mesa alargada, donde apoyo delicada pero angustiosamente las manos, pues bajo la suave y voluminosa falda de varias capas de sedas y tules que la cubría de cintura para abajo, sus piernas apenas la sujetaban."_

…

-Draco de verdad….-

Se giro hacia Malfoy con el rostro completamente enrojecido y mueca de clara angustia.

-Ya… Ya vale, de acuerdo? He aprendido la lección de no leer nada de nadie sin permiso, no me sigas haciendo esto… Lo estoy pasando mal y yo… Yo solo venia a ayudarte.-

-Sigue adelante, querida… Te aseguro que pasarlo mal es la última intención de un relato como este, vamos…-

Acompaso las caricias de su mano sobre el muslo de ella a cada una de sus palabras, extrañamente en esta ocasión si parecía una amable invitación y no una dictatorial orden como en el caso anterior. Hermione miro parpadeante los ojos del muchacho… Y a pesar de todo, su única reacción fue asentir y seguir leyendo.

La tibieza de su cuerpo había pasado a tornarse un angosto calor bajo la ropa, pero casi era completamente agradable, igual que ese nuevo cariz en la entonación de Draco hacia ella. Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo una partida que su mente, estaba desinteresada de volver a retomar, y el conjunto sensorial era de lo mas placentero.

…

"_Una mano se poso en su hombro desnudo, de forma delicada y suave, pero sumamente posesiva. En esta ocasión, ella no llego a asustarse, su cuerpo reacciono de forma lenta y aletargada, pues sus sensaciones estaban acorchadas por un constante placer que martilleaba su esbelta figura. Antes de girarse apuro la copa en una idea de recuperar algo de su compostura a través de la bebida, y tras dejarla vacía y seca sobre la mesa, la sonrisa casi le salio sola, cuando miro a los ojos, hacia arriba, a un varón de edad ambigua, piel fina y blanca de facciones endurecidas, y unos ojos azules que habían ido perdiendo brillo, hasta quedar apenas como dos pozos añiles, vacíos de expresión."_

…

Un suspiro casi en forma de gimoteo volvió a salir vaporosamente de la boca de Hermione, ya sin poder distinguirse si era sólo por la lectura o por las caricias de Draco, cada vez mas cerca de su encharcada ropa interior, que la "obligaba" a dejar las piernas ahora algo mas separadas que antes.

-Que cosa que tengas pensamientos tan sucios… Siendo tan estirada como pareces, Granger. Esta claro que los sangre sucia… Tenéis unas particularidades que a veces pueden llegar a ser interesantes.-

Aprovechó que Hermione cambiaba en un rápido gesto de muñeca la cara del ultimo pergamino que le quedaba por leer, para estirar apenas unos centímetros mas su acusador dedo índice, y frotar la yema de este contra la hundida marca de la ropa interior de Hermione, en tal estado por encontrarse prácticamente translucida, incapaz de seguir absorbiendo mas cantidad de esos néctares de excitación que manaban de su sexo.

El dedo presiono un poco mas fuerte, prácticamente se escucho el encharcado sonido de pegar la tela a los hinchados y rojizos labios de la calurosa gruta de Hermione, y se arrastro babeante hacia arriba una vez, y exactamente a la misma angustiosa y lenta velocidad hacia abajo. Después, volvió a retirarlo, para proseguir con el masaje circular sobre el muslo completamente tenso y tembloroso de la muchacha.

Hermione casi no pudo mantenerse erguida sobre la silla ante ese ataque frontal a su intimidad, soltó el texto que cayó lentamente sobre la mesa y se encorvó fingiendo necesitar forzar su postura para cogerlo nuevamente. El pelo caía erizado sobre su rostro, pero a la entreluz de la llama junto a su cara, se podía distinguir una boca abierta, coronada por brillantes y húmedos labios, en contraste con unos ojos que titilaban prácticamente en blanco, cuando no plenamente cerrados.

El gemido fue claramente audible, especialmente a la retirada de la mano, más que cuando esta exploro su abertura, como un símil a la desgracia de perder dicho contacto. Draco, tan divertido como posiblemente excitado por esa situación, tosió algo mas fuerte prácticamente a seguido del corto pero intenso aullido de placer de la gryffindor, evitando males mayores, mas que para la sangre sucia, para si mismo…

-Draco… Draco…-

Su voz era bastante más ronca y jadeante de lo que se podía esperar.

-Ya. Se acabo… Yo… Yo no puedo más…-

Malfoy no sabia si sus ojos estaban llorosos por su tortura o era meramente causa de la excitación y tener que soportarla de una forma muda, de cualquiera de las dos formas, se mantuvo plenamente rígido en su decisión.

-Termina de leer, Granger… Y veremos si luego es necesario un examen completo, para descubrir si la lectura ha "calado" bien dentro de ti…-

Saco la mano de bajo la mesa, para acompañar ese tono tan particular que puso a una palabra con claro doble sentido, momento en el que casi por acto reflejo mas que por un verdadero pudor, Hermione efectivamente prefirió clavar la vista sobre la parte que le quedaba del relato, antes que ver como Draco paladeaba el sabor de su fluido denso y transparente, que había conseguido recolectar aun a través de su braguita.

3 párrafos. Solo 3 párrafos y todo acabaría… La mente de Hermione daba vueltas, completamente superada por la mareante situación. Acabaría? De verdad acabaría? Y… Es que deseaba que acabase? No sabia que decir, si se lo preguntasen claro… Su cuerpo tenia demasiado clara la respuesta desde hace tiempo.

Retomo la lectura con la mejor entonación que pudo, mientras Draco apoyaba su cabeza ladeada con una esplendida media sonrisa en su rostro, en una de sus manos cuyo codo estaba encima de la mesa.

…

"_Él, ya había concluido ya sus menesteres, y nada mas le retenía entre lobos para los lobos, así que apenas con la caricia que dedicó a su rostro, ella la siguió cual animal atado con un férreo grillete, hacia el vestíbulo, mientras a cada paso que daba, sus firmes nalgas y sus torneados muslos volvían a dar vida a las esferas bajo su ropa, pegadas a su piel, retomando esa lasciva tortura, que hacia hincharse los rojos pétalos de su interior, dejando su sexo abierto y hambriento, desde hacia ya mas tiempo de el que su turbada mente era capaz de recordar."_

…

Cuando llegó por fin hasta el desenlace de todo el relato, Hermione tardo casi un interminable minuto entero en ni siquiera alzar la vista del manuscrito, y mucho menos girar la cabeza hacia Draco, de quien notaba perfectamente la mirada grisácea del joven clavada en su debilitado cuerpo. Finalmente no le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo, con ojos vidriosos y mas suplicantes que expectantes con lo que podría pasar de aquí en adelante.

-Y… Ya esta terminado.-

Pudo finalmente decir con todo el acopio de fuerzas del que era capaz la muchacha.

-Si… Pero no, Granger.-

Draco se acomodó un poco mas sobre la silla, adoptando una pose que delataba su clara ventaja en la situación presente.

-En realiad, he de decirte que si, el relato ha terminado. Pero lo demás, tan sólo acaba de empezar…-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO QUINTO**

* * *

Bueno, ya habia dejado un anuncio sobre que, posiblemente tardaria un poco mas en poder exponer el siguiente capitulo, pero aqui le tengo. Como no quiero repetirme demasiado, gracias a los que leer, y muchas gracias a los que ademas responden.

Eris, me alegro que efectivamente ahora se entienda mejor... No me gustaria estrujarme los sesos con la intencion de que quede un texto vistoso... Si luego no se entiende.

Silviota, claramente, a su momento... Se sabra porque el pequeño Malfoy sabia de las fantasias sexuales de Hermione... Pero como digo, a su momento. Por cierto, tranquila que no sufrira demasiado.

Yuriko, pues tendras que seguir desesperandote apesar de tu amor publico hacia mi... No es bueno hacer que las cosas corran demasiado! Ademas, seamos realistas, cortando los capitulos estudiadamente por las partes mas interesantes... Consigo que volvais!

Sakura, gracias denuevo por dejarme practicamente una respuesta por cada capitulo publicado, es toda una forma de animarme. Ya me he dado cuenta que la mayoria leen, y se van, es una lastima.

Un saludo para tods.


	6. Nota del Autor

Me alegra ver que a pesar de tanto tiempo pasado desde la exposición de mi ultimo capitulo de esta historia, se siga leyendo, releyendo y (desgraciadamente en el menor numero de casos) dejando alguna review sobre el texto, que por suerte casi siempre es positiva.

Aun teniendo ya pensada la trama al completo, con los sucesos, personajes y todo lo necesario para continuarla, me falta lo más importante: Tiempo libre… Y es que de unos meses a esta parte, ando de aquí para allí sin remedio. Es una lástima, pero no me olvido de este pequeño gran proyecto.

Creo que en el perfil que cree estaba mi correo electrónico, para cualquier sugerencia petición, o simplemente charlar al respecto, o de cualquier otra cosa, los correos intentaré responderlos todos, en cuanto a poder tener una conversación por el msn, puede que sea un poco más difícil por tener una apretada agenda.

Una vez más, dar las gracias a toda persona que haya sido, por unos largos minutos como poco, lectora de mis escritos.

Un saludo.


	7. Chapter 6

Resumen del capítulo anterior.

La desdichada Granger ha terminado de leer delante de su propio autor, el relato que había intentado repasar a hurtadillas.

Draco que ha disfrutado tiránicamente de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, pronto la hace saber que esto solo es el principio de lo que le espera, ante lo que la sangre sucia poco puede hacer… Su estado de excitación mantiene ofuscado su sentido de la razón, y que este malcriado conozca ciertos secretos íntimos de si misma, no son precisamente una buena señal si intenta romper la cuerda floja por la que se están moviendo los sucesos en la biblioteca.

Malfoy no va a darla demasiado tiempo para que su lado racional retome el control y decide seguir dando pasos por la senda del instinto que ha despertado en ella, y recíprocamente en el.

**CAPITULO SEXTO**

Hermione buscaba la forma de mantener sus piernas temblorosas y perladas de sudor, como su frente, cerradas o cruzadas, a pesar de sentir su sexo hinchado y jugoso aprisionado bajo esa presión, y la pegajosidad de sus braguitas literalmente hundidas. Pero de una forma u otra debía mantener cierta compostura.

Seco el sudor de su frente con el extremo de la manga de la túnica y tras hacer acopio de fuerzas, se giro para mirar con ojos que aun titilaban al egocéntrico rubio.

-No esperes que olvide esto… Nunca, Malfoy.-

Pese al ligero fallo en su voz, su comentario sonaba tan serio y duro como podía llegar a conseguir.

-… Te aconsejo que empieces a mover esa lengua de serpiente y me cuentes inmediatamente que c… Narices sabes tú de mi y mi vida, estúpido crío.-

Torció el gesto mientras miraba a un Draco bastante impertérrito.

-Seguro que no es mas que una mezcla de tonterías tuyas y comentarios de tus amigos tan idiotas como tu…-

Antes de que la muchacha consiguiese envalentonarse más, lo cual no seria precisamente adecuado para sus intereses, el joven la corto de improviso.

-Claro niña sucia…-

Haciendo un desagradable juego de palabras con la consideración en la que tiene a los estudiantes de su calaña, mezclado con los tórridos instantes pasados.

-… Te lo contare todo. Ahora mismo incluso si lo deseas…-

Extendió sus brazos levemente, con una media sonrisa en la cara, que daba a su pose de complacencia un aspecto nada agradable ni digno de confianza.

-… Pero ya puestos, de cara a sincerarme, creo que lo haré con algo mas de público, no sé, al regreso de los exámenes, en alguna cena, con todo el mundo… Sabes que a mí me gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande, y el confesar como se que…-

Su gesto se torció en irónica mueca de asco.

-… Que tus deditos se mueven al son de las fantasías con mi padre, no va a ser una excepción.-

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron un poco más sin perder su cariz de enfado e ira contenidos.

-No serás… Capaz de algo así. Si tratas de destruirme de esa forma tan cobarde y propia de ti… Tu asquerosa familia tiene mucho más que perder y esconder que yo…

Le señalo acusadora y fieramente, aun con el temblor en su mano.

-No empieces lo que no puedas acabar, Draco.-

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada de extrañeza, con una ceja ligeramente levantada… Pero cuando la chica acabo su alegato, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas y acto seguido rompió a reír a pleno pulmón, mientras los pétreos muros de la biblioteca actuaban de altavoces ante su descaro.

Algunos, los pocos habitantes de la sala de estudio que quedaban, alzaron la vista y miraron con cara de pocos amigos a Draco… Mientras este no cruzase sus miradas con ellos, claro. El joven se levanto bruscamente de la silla y giro sobre si mismo, esperando ver alguna muestra de valentía entre esos chicos… Pero no fue así, y pronto su risa se volvió una amplia sonrisa de autocomplacencia, mucho más habitual de ver en su cara.

-Ya me imaginaba que no tendríais nada que decir al respecto…-

Entorno los ojos y se encogió de hombros, como quien no sabe nada sobre lo que ha pasado.

-Además, la culpa es de esta pequeña pelirroja… Sabe tanto que cuando trata de cumplir con el honor de instruirme en completas idioteces… Suena a chiste. Verdad?-

La pregunta la formulo inquiriendo a Hermione, mientras con su brazo más cercano a ella, alargaba los dedos haciendo un gesto de que se incorporase del asiento.

Esta se levanto de mala gana, empezando a recoger los apuntes y libros que había traído y finalmente no ha llegado a usar. Pero Draco volvió a cogerla por sorpresa con su siguiente acción, tras dejar de prestar ninguna atención al resto de estudiantes, se inclino levemente hacia ella y dio un par de pasos en su dirección, lo suficiente como para asirla del brazo y obligarla a levantar la vista, para mirarle a los ojos.

-Tranquila Hermione, puedes dejar esto aquí mientras vas al baño, nadie va a cogerte nada, antes se moriría solo del esfuerzo por tratar de levantar el peso de tus libros.-

Volvió a reír por unos instantes, pero continuo hablando al momento siguiente, mientras ella continuaba mirándole.

-Se te ve cansada, tienes la cara roja y estas sudando… Quizás hayas cogido un poco de frío, ya sabes como son estas fechas de peligrosas para jovencitas que no se preocupan de… Taparse bien…-

Tubo que aguantar la risa para dar un cierto grado de realismo a su comentario.

-Y claro… Si la cosa va a peor, ni podrás darme clase ni yo aprobar los exámenes… Y seguro que me culpan a mí de ello.-

La obligo con un poco de fuerza sobre el antebrazo que le sujetaba a dejar de nuevo las cosas sobre la alargada mesa de estudio.

-Vamos… Yo te acompaño.-

Hermione trato de negar primero intentando zafarse de la mano de Draco, después con la mirada y un par de gestos velados… Pero para cuando quiso hablar, ya era tarde, había tirado de ella lo suficiente como para estar en el pasillo que hay junto a las mesas y no le parecía el mejor sitio para hablar.

Maldiciendo su falta de reflejos, aun mermados por la calidez de su cuerpo, movió la boca en lo que era un mal intento de falsa sonrisa y le siguió por el angosto pasillo hacia los aseos.

La muchacha miraba alrededor, pero nunca directamente hacia el rubio, que paralelo a ella mantenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara que nada bueno podía augurar. Repentinamente un aparatoso ruido la sobresalto, haciéndola dar un respingo como si de un gato se tratase. Alzo la vista y pudo ver como varias estanterías de libros, cuidadosamente protegidos por una reja metálica, aleteaban advirtiendo de su contenido a cualquiera que se acercase demasiado, como ahora mismo ellos en su corto paseo hasta los baños.

-Te veo demasiado tensa… Es por algo que dije? Que hice? Que… Escribí?-

Draco volvió a reír, en estos momentos no había sonido mas desagradable que ese para la muchacha, que en lugar de responderle, apretó ligeramente el paso para marcar una distancia física con el.

-Tanta prisa tienes por llegar, Granger?-

Contuvo su risa y la siguió de cerca, hasta que el amaderado suelo de la estancia principal, dio paso a una sala mas pequeña, de atmósfera fría y aséptica, posiblemente por estar completamente recubierta de azulejos blanquecinos.

Se podía escuchar un ligero goteo de algún grifo mal cerrado. La luz era blanca, pero un tanto pobre para lo grande de los aseos. La Muchacha una vez dentro fue girando sobre si misma con una cierta mirada critica a su alrededor, que se torno mas dura cuando su vista se volvió a clavar sobre la del insolente rubio. Este mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Bueno niña… No me negarás que estoy siendo más amable que de costumbre… Primero te permito leer mis textos, luego te ayudo a que te… Introduzcas en la trama…-

Estaba claro que paladeaba cada una de las palabras que salía por su boca, que casi de forma constante dejaba entrever sus blanquecinos dientes a cada intento de sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro.

-… Y ahora, como guinda del pastel, te traigo hasta aquí, para que te limpies… Aunque solo sea metafóricamente, sangre sucia… O directamente termines con lo que empezaste en la biblioteca.-

Sentenció al final, dejando los brazos ligeramente extendidos, como quien da amplias libertades y opciones a su interlocutora.

-Lo que yo empecé? Eres más estúpido de lo que pareces, Draco. Has sido tu en todo momento quien me… Me ha tendido esta repugnante trampa!-

Gruño ella.

-Si piensas que te van a creer a ti, cuentes lo que cuentes, vas listo, chico. Sabes de sobra que estoy mucho mejor considerada como alumna, a pesar de mi posición que tanto te empeñas en recordarme, que tu con tu mediocridad y esas dotes de grandeza que te vienen de familia.-

-No terminas de entenderlo, sangre sucia… Tendré que explicarme un poquito mejor para tu corto intelecto.-

Draco entrecerró los ojos en un gesto suspicaz, mientras acercaba el dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, en claro gesto de la inteligencia de Hermione.

-A mí, querida, me da igual que me crean muchos, pocos o ninguno. Los rumores, desde el principio hasta el final, no son más que eso, rumores… Y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, no se los creería hasta tener alguna prueba fidedigna.-

Alzo un dedo, obligándola a guardar silencio puesto que aun proseguía su alegato.

-Pero no me importa lo mas mínimo, porque por suerte para mi, la gente inteligente escasea entre esas roñosas paredes, y por muy extraño o increíble que parezca, o por mucho que trates de demostrar lo contrario, se lo creerán. Y lo mejor de todo, es que no estarán equivocados!-

No pudo evitar empezar a reír.

-Y tú, pequeña perra, que sabes perfectamente que es cierto, no podrás hacer nada para impedir ni que se lo crean, ni de que se corra la voz. Entonces… Ya veríamos quien sigue teniendo la confianza de quien, eh?-

Hermione giro sobre si misma y golpeo con la palma de la mano la puerta de uno de los aseos, después de liberar así parte de su furia, manteniéndose apoyada sobre la puerta, fustigo con la peor de sus miradas a Draco.

-Habla claro, imbecil. Que se supone que sacas de todo esto o quieres sacar? Trampas en las calificaciones? Una o dos copias de los exámenes, eh? Lo tuyo es la ley del mínimo esfuerzo siempre, con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, te da igual lo que les pase a los demás…-

El rubio atuso su flequillo y la inquirió con un gesto de cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Efectivamente, niña, hay algo que quiero sacar de todo esto… Pero no son los exámenes ni mucho menos, no me ayudes a pensar que eres más tonta aun.-

Mientras hablaba, seguía acercándose a ella.

-Esos exámenes, los suspendí a posta, estúpida sangre sucia… Como sino iba a fallar en algo así?-

Su sonrisa se alargo hasta ser una pequeña risa.

-Todo estaba planeado desde hace tiempo… El suspender los exámenes, saber que te pondrían a ti como… Tutora, mas quisieras, eh? Jajajaja… Sigamos… Ley del mínimo esfuerzo dices? Um, para nada… No sabes cuanto esfuerzo me ha costado prepararlo todo…-

Hermione se separo del tabique que sujetaba la puerta del aseo y le miro algo incrédula, sin perder su gesto enfadado.

-De que hablas? Todo preparado para que? Para mí? A que demonios te refieres?-

Draco empujo suavemente la puerta del aseo y se aparto, alargando el brazo como invitándola a pasar.

-Demasiados oídos… Y quizás ojos, podrían estar vigilándonos… Al menos por experiencia, se que eso fue lo que te paso a ti, y por eso estas en esa situación… Ahora entra y seguiremos hablando.-

Hermione iba a negarse, como haría ante cualquier idea o proposición de este joven, pero cuando escucho decirle lo de los ojos y los oídos… Empezó a pensar que de una forma u otra, el o alguien a sus ordenes había conseguido entrar en su cuarto, espiarla y ahora saber lo que sabe.

Maldijo entre dientes, y paso al interior del angosto aseo, donde un retrete bastante limpio con la tapa bajada y una parte de la metálica tubería, era todo lo que había en su interior. Se sentó sobre este y miro un poco hacia arriba, para mantenerle la mirada a Draco.

Malfoy, cerró la puerta y echo el pestillo, después se giro y la miro con una amplia sonrisa, que menos alegría, podía significar todo tipo de escabrosos pensamientos. Camino hasta quedar justo delante de ella, que tubo que acabar echándose hacia atrás.

-Y ahora, pequeña sucia… Vas a acabar lo empezado… Y ya veré que sucede luego contigo y tus secretitos.-

**FIN CAPITULO SEXTO**

* * *

Bueno, ya os he dejado un nuevo capitulo, el sexto. En principio sirve para ir conociendo un poco más las razones de que los hechos se sucedan, a través del descubrimiento paulatino de Hermione, de cual es su verdadera situación. 

Creo que he dejado el capitulo justo en donde mejor me venia cortar, posiblemente y para evitar problemas, de cara a colgar la séptima entrega, pasare el relato a la sección M, dado que por ahora la mantengo en la T porque se que hay mas gente que lea en esa parte de la Web.

No he contestado a ninguna pregunta en particular, supongo que porque aparte del agradecimiento por sentir que la historia sigue gustando, el resto de reviews eran peticiones de que, tal y como he hecho, lo continuase. Como se que el boca a boca funciona mucho por estos sitios, espero que si os a agradado la lectura, dejéis algún comentario al acabar, y sobretodo se lo comentéis a otras personas, para que también lo lean y opinen al respecto.

Para cualquier otra cosa que no encaje dentro de lo que es una review, están los mensajes privados o conectarse al link de mi Space.

Un saludo.


End file.
